Insulation often covers containers that store a product in extreme temperatures, such as very low temperatures. Some insulation is formed of fiberglass, foam or wool. However, these types of insulations are often relatively fragile, in the case of fiberglass and foam. Given the fragile qualities of the fiberglass and foam, battering weather (e.g., blizzards, tornadoes, freezing rain, ice, sleet, extreme temperatures, extreme changes temperature, etc.), vermin, insects, and/or human activity can damage and compromise a protective covering (e.g., jacketing, sheeting, cladding, foil, etc.) and the insulation behind the protective covering. Thereafter, the insulation might no longer be effective. Because the compromised insulating material must be disposed of and new insulation must be obtained, the cost of repairing the compromised insulation is increased. In addition, some undamaged or uncompromised insulation systems covering tanks may absorb moister, after which the insulation is no longer effective. Further, the covering of the tanks with insulation may be labor intensive, again driving up a cost of insulating tanks.
Thus, there remains a need to develop new tank insulations formed of materials which are much more durable than existing protective coverings, are much faster to install than existing tank insulations, and/or are more cost effective than existing tank insulations.